Love Stories
by Brucas Fantasys
Summary: This is a series of one-shots about Brucas, Naley, And Jeyton, there will be other charactors too...
1. Chapter 1

**This will be a series of one-shots, about brucas, naley, and jeyton. There will be other charactors in the stories too, and the first two chapters will be a part one and part two. It will have alot of the charactors in it, and its a Brucas Wedding! Just tell me some thoughts, on what you want to happen. Ok then, thats it for now...**


	2. Its Time For A Wedding Part 1

**Hello everyone, im really exited about this story, now on with the story...**

**Lucas Scott remembered all the most important he saw her, as he watched her walked down the aisle. **

**Flashback: Hospital, Haley giving birth.**

**"Come on tutor girl, push!" Brooke said, as Haley screamed and tryed to push people away. "Brooke if you call me that Damn name again!" Haley yelled gripping Brookes hand. Brooke nodded, and smiled, as the doctor said "Hes Crowning!" Haley let out one more big push and just then the door swung open. Everyones head turned to see who had just walked in, all exept Haley who through her head back against her pillow and screamed at the top of her lungs. Brooke looked back down at Haley, and then back up at who had just walked into the room: Lucas and Nathan. "Were Here!" Nathan smiled, running over to Haley. Haley screamed again "What do you mean your here, you should of been here, Brooke was here, and I dont remeber HER getting me pregnat!" Nathan Grabbed Haleys other hand and Lucas stood to the back of the room looking shocked as ever. Haley squeezed both of there hands and screamed one last time, before they announced it was a boy. Haley smiled as her and Nathan got to hold there baby for the first time ever. Brooke washed her hands and went back to were Lucas was standing. She leaned against the door like he was and sighed. "You Alright" Lucas Asked, putting an arm around Brooke. Brooke nodded "Im just tired, its been a long day" It was Lucas turn to nod. "You wanna sleep at my place tonight" Lucas asked. Brooke thought for a momment, "Yeay". **

**Flash Back Ended.**

**He watched as she neared the alter, and he thought about the time he made her breakfest. **

**Flashback: Lucas Place, Morning.**

**Lucas caught her trying to sneak out the next day. "Not even breakfest?" He asked. She turned around slowly, and smiled when she saw him looking at her. "Ok, What Cooking" Brooke Asked, smiling, and walking over to the stove. "I Dont know yet, I was thinking pancakes" Lucas smiled, knowing she liked pancakes only with blueberrys. "Only with blue-" Brooke Started but was inturupted by Lucas. "Only With Blueberrys" He finished her sentence for her. She smiled "You remeber". "Always" Lucas said, getting out the ingredients. And 1 and a half later there was 2 pancakes made. His kitchen was a mess because she had decided to through some blueberrys and he returned the favor with a cup of cyrup. "Thanks Luke, for the breakfest" Brooke Said, smiling, she put her plate in the sink and shimmed over to the counter to put her bowl in the sink, she started to wash it. I Went up behind her and trapped her between my hands, that rested on the counter. There hips were traped. She turned around and gasped. She looked up from the hips and stopped at his lips. They both lent in and began to kiss. Her Arms found there way to her neck, his found there way to her waist. He Picked Her Up And Sat her on the counter as she wapped her legs around his waist. And the rest was history...**

**Flashback Ended.**

**He smiled at the thought. Today Was The day he proved he loved Her. Not peyton, not lindsey. Her. When she got to the alter dressed all in white and holding her white rose's with some daisy's, he knew, she, Brooke Davis, was the love of his life. He waited for the ok form the priest to kiss her. And when he got the ok, He put his hands behind her waist and dipped her. There Lips Met, And Brookes hands flew to Lucas Neck. She smiled into the kiss. He picked her back up, and they walked outside. Everyone clapped and cheered. They made it into there limo and just sat there staring at each-other. " Ready for the wedding party" Brooke Asked. "Yeay, im ready Mrs. Davis Scott" Lucas Smiled, moving to sit closer to Brooke. Brooke smiled. "I love you Lucas Scott" Brooke smiled, laughing. "I love you too, Brooke Davis Scott" Lucas laughed. And together they exited the limo, hand in hand... **

**Chapter 2 will be up soon, Review and let me know what you want to happen! Love, Blake...**


	3. Its Time For A Wedding Part 2

**Hi guys, I got alot of reviews telling me to update soon so, i got writing right away, alot of people love flashbacks so i just had to open with one. **

**Flashback: Fishing, Nathan and Lucas...**

**"Im gonna do it, Nate" Lucas said, putting his bait on his fishing pole. "Luke i still dont know who this mystery girl is that you claim your in love with, and are gonna purpose too" Nathan said, casting his line into the water. Lucas and Brooke had had that confrontation 2 months ago, and had been secretly seeing eachother since. Lucas had told his friends that he had meet a girl he really liked, but not even Haley new it was Brooke. Lucas felt a tug on his pole and he began to reel it out of the water. "Nate, the girls Brooke" Lucas Said. Lucas stopped reeling and turned to look at Nathan. Nathan was turned to Lucas, and Nathan had stopped reeling in too. "Wait, What" Nathan asked. "The girl, im gonna purpose too, its Brooke" Lucas Awnsered. "As in Brooke Davis" Nathan Asked. "Hopefully, Brooke Davis Scott" Lucas replied, and he began to reel in again.**

**Flashback Ended.**

**Brooke Davis Scott, smiled at everyone as she walked into the wedding party. Brooke hadnt changed because she had been in the limo with Lucas, when suddenly Rachel came up to here. Brooke walked over to a waiter and they handed her a cup of shampane and congragalated her. She thanked them, and felt someone pull her hand. "I know you saw me" Rachel said, grabbing the glass out of Brookes hand and drinking all of its contents. Brooke looked at her "Thanks for congragalting me Rachel" Brooke smiled, sarcasticly. "Congragalations on marrying Lucas Scott, one of the hottest guys in are whole high school" Rachel said, grabbing another cup of shampane from a passing waiter. Brooke nodded "Actually Rachel, Lucas marrie the only hot girl in are whole school, you always kind of reminded me of a donkey" Brooke laughed, and walked away from Rachel. Rachel drank the rest of her shampane, and shimmed away. Lucas was talking to some friends when Brooke walked up and grabbed his arm. Brooke led him into a corner and pushed him against the wall. She crashed her lips against his and he smiled. She stopped kissing him and began to unzipp her dress. "Brooke" Lucas laughed, leaning against the wall. Brooke shook her head and began to take Lucas vest of. "Brooke, were in a church, with are friends and family, and were going on are honeymoon, we'll have 2 whole weeks to do this" Lucas promised. Brooke thought for a momment and got back dressed and exited the room. "Its time to through the flowers" Rachel said, walking up to them. Brooke nodded. "Thats your cue"Lucas smiled, kissing Brooke on the forehead and walking away. Brooke got in aim and counted, and just before she threw the floors, she turned around to see who caught them... It was her cousin julie. After everyone was finished. Lucas went to find Brooke so they could leave for there honeymoon. When Lucas and Brooke were in there limo and ready to go for there honeymoon. "You ready"Lucas asked. Brooke nodded "Forever and Always" Brooke laughed. Lucas looked at her smiled and kissed her softly. And they Lived Happily Ever After... **

**The End...**


End file.
